User talk:RRabbit42
Screencaps from DVR What kind of DVR do you have and how do you get your screencaps from it? If it's a Tivo it's easy, I guess. But if you're using a Comcast DVR, I could use some tips to screencap from it. I thought about using a camera in a dark room to take pictures of my lcd tv, but I don't think they would look very good. Please share any info you have. EDIT: Also have you been able to record off your dvr? Thanks, Topher 20:19, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Mine is a home-built DVR. Windows 2000, BeyondTV 4 from SnapStream, and two capture devices. One is an ATI Radeon 7500 All-in-Wonder AGP card, and the other is a Hauppage WinTV PVR USB2. The screenshots come from PowerDVD, which I use to play the files. VideoStudio 9 and Nero help me get the files into shape for personal DVD-making. :I'm recording TV shows that I can't buy on DVD, and a few that take a long time to become available on DVD. There's also some shows I'm keeping because the DVD you can buy is missing a couple of items. For example, Season 1 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends didn't include the closing scenes that played along with the credits. I've bought Season 1, but I'm keeping the DVDs I put together because of those missing end scenes. -- RRabbit42 23:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Promos for the voice actors In between shows on Disney Channel, they will run "bumpers" (little 15-second promos by the actors of a show where the actor uses a wand to draw the Disney Channel logo, or similar spots). So far, I've seen ones by Alison Stoner, Ashley Tisdale and Mitchel Musso, plus a couple of animated ones featuring Phineas, Ferb and Candace. If there's interest in seeing those, I can send the files to YouTube. -- RRabbit42 23:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) February Article of the Month Just thought I'd let you know that I've nominated Phineas and Ferb-uary for February's Article of the Month since you started the article. Let's try to flesh the article out over the next couple of weeks to make sure it looks its best by the time it goes to the main page. I've already embedded the only promo I found on YouTube for it. —Topher 06:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm in the process of uploading a new version of the commercial to YouTube right now. The only difference will be that it won't have the Hypercam info overlayed on it. I'm not sure how much more there needs to be said about this marathon, so right now I can't think of anything else to add to it. I'll think about it for a bit. If anyone else can flesh it out, go ahead. -- RRabbit42 22:05, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Rollercoaster Hey, just to let you know, "Rollercoaster," the website you referred to on the Fake episodes list, has returned in the new website of http://rollercoasterpf.weebly.com/index.html. Hope you enjoy, and just to let you know, I created it. Ha-ha. --SuperFlash101 18:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : I've updated that page to make mention that I was referring to the old version of your website. I've taken a look at the new location. The description you've got for "Out to Launch" shows that it will have a different tone than this wikia does, so I think that it and this site can compliment each other, without duplicating efforts. -- RRabbit42 21:54, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Cool then. I was hoping we could do a little "Wookieepedia" thing, in which they have a "Sources" section at the bottom in which they get some information. We can do that for the many Phineas and Ferb websites, like mine. --SuperFlash101 22:38, 4 January 2009 (UTC)